Swinging Punches
by sideburnsandbowlegs
Summary: Sam is having a really hard time dealing with Lucifer inside his head, and Dean tries to come up with a solution. It all comes down to how much you can relax. WINCEST Sam/Dean Oneshot Mentions of Hallucinations Incest


**Swinging Punches**

"Is he talking right now?" Dean frowned, looking at Sam's winced expression. He got up from the motel table and went over to sit beside Sam on the bed.

Sam nodded, grabbing handfuls of his hair, hissing.

"Is it that bad? Sammy, what can I do? Tell me." Dean reached over and started rubbing circles onto Sam's hunched back.

"Y-you.. can't stop it. Dean, he's in my head. He.. he's showing me images of you d-dying!" Sam shot forward, the agonizing pain and throbbing in his head multiplying every second.

"Sshh... I'm here aren't I, look at me Sammy. I'm here, and alive, and we're gonna be fine. We're gonna find some way to get him out of your head." Dean tried to comfort Sam as he climbed on the bed, and sat down behind Sam, his legs around Sam's trembling figure, and held him by the waist, pulling him closer so that Sam could rest his back on Dean's chest.

Sam's breathing seemed to settle down as Dean placed one hand on Sam's chest, keeping him close and the other on Sam's clenched stomach, still rubbing circles.

"We... we just gotta distract you, get you to relax." Dean thought out loud. Then he stopped moving. He actually had an idea that could work for a little while, it was at least worth a shot.

He grabbed the ends of Sam's shirt, and pulled it up over his arms, then his head.

"Wha- what are your doing Dean?" Sam tried to turn towards Dean, but hunched forward with another wave of pain coursing through his body.

"Sshh.. I'm gonna try something. Try to stay still Sammy." Dean discarded Sam's shirt on the floor, then rubbed his hands together to get them to a temperature that Sam won't flinch at.

After being satisfied with the warmth of his hands, Dean leaned forward and put his hands on Sam's bare and tensed shoulders.

Sam's breathing hitched when Dean started rubbing his hands over Sam's shoulders, getting the muscles to relax. He let out a small cackle when he realized the tragedy in the situation. All these years, Sam was desperate for Dean to touch him like this. And it never happened. And now... it happens, when Sam is at his weakest, in a situation that he can't even touch Dean back.

Then another wave of pain surged through him and his muscles rippled under Dean's palms.

"Calm down, Sammy, I'm here. I'm gonna take care of you."

Sam leaned back into Dean's capable hands and relaxed as Dean's hands roamed over his back, tracing every muscle, forcing them into calmness.

Sam couldn't help but smile as he felt Lucifer's voice drifting away, his image sizzling and disappearing.

He fell backwards to Dean's chest, a relieved smile on his face as Dean wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you..." Sam couldn't find the willpower to get up and put his shirt back on. He was so tired, and so relaxed... And honestly, he always wanted to be in Dean's arms like this.

"Better?" Dean smiled and pushed a few strands of hair from Sam's face. His fingertips traveled down Sam's face and made their way to his chin, turning it and lifting it up so that Sam would face him.

Sam's eyes fluttered open to look up at Dean, so close, his breath caressing Sam's face, getting every hair on his body to stand up.

Dean was always mesmerized by Sam's eyes. So big and full of emotion, love, towards Dean. He secretly hated it when Sam used them to get information from people. He always wanted them to look like that only for Dean.

Sam licked his lips in anticipation, giving Dean the only signal he needed.

Dean's hand stayed on Sam's chin, keeping it up, as he leaned down and covered Sam's lips with his own. The kiss was something both of them never imagined would be like. It was beyond their expectations. Hot and soft, caressing and wet at the same time. Like an explosion of taste and smell and touch.

Dean's tongue brushed over Sam's bottom lip, and he opened up, letting Dean in, taking over the kiss, and deepening it.

They broke apart and Dean smiled down at Sam.

"How long have you been waiting for this Sammy?" Dean whispered.

"Too long." Sam replied and got up, pushing Dean down on his back, and hovering over him.

"Too fucking long." he said again, then crashed his lips onto Dean's , nipping at his shirt, trying to get it off.

When Dean was finally laying back, showing off his bare chest, Sam straddled him, and looked down in awe.

"So gorgeous. Like a god..." Sam whispered. He leaned down, peppering kisses over Dean's chest, licking at his nipples, occasionally leaving bite marks all over his chest.

"Thank you... Thank you... Thank you..." He whispered with his last 3 kisses, then looked down on Dean, arching back, mouth open and eyes closed, breathing heavily. He smiled. They finally found each other. They found that side they hid for so long.

It would have been much better if Lucifer wasn't the one who brought them together, but they weren't complaining. Not yet at least... They knew they had to do this many times when Sam's pain was too much. And a lot more...

But now, Sam just wanted to hold his brother, get lost in his protective touch. Actually get some shut eye, feeling safe and loved. He was too tired. He knew he would do it half-assed if they did anything right now.

He hoped for many more times they could do this. Then rolled over, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist, who instantly pulled him closer.

"Get some sleep, Sammy. I'll be here in the morning." Dean placed a kiss on Sam's forehead, and tightened his hold.

Sam slowly drifted off into sleep, believing that promise with all his heart. Maybe he could survive this... Maybe everything would be okay after all...


End file.
